Danzou
by karkashan
Summary: He was a man without remorse, a man who would gladly sacrifice his extended family to suit his own ends. In fact, that's exactly what he did. Possible AU, depending on how the next few chapters pan out. Spoilers for Chap. 421
1. Danzou

Danzou

He stared down impassively at the now deceased young toad summon, his blade dripping with the creatures blood. The smell of blood invaded his nostrils, causing his right shoulder to ache with the memory of battles long passed.

Walking away from the Hokage's office as if he were Hokage instead of Tsunade, he wiped off the blood that remained on the small blade with a folded white cloth he pulled from the inside of his clothes. He held the blade in his teeth as he wiped it down, before placing the now clean blade once again in its hidden place on his person.

Taking one last glance at the Hokage's office behind, he allowed his remaining eye to flare crimson with the accursed Sharingan once again, after almost twenty years without using it in battle.

-- -- -- --

FIN

AN: Weird little one-shot I cooked up. For some reason, I'm thinking that Danzou is actually a really old Uchiha, not only because of his behavior, but also because of his similar appearance to Uchiha Madara's brother. Of course, it could just end up being a really weird coincidence, but...i think it's interesting to see how Danzou might act if he was a Uchiha who ordered the assassination of his own clan.

It would just make him that much more of a bastard than he already is.

(And if you look at him, the eye he has missing is the same one that (Madara)Tobi has the Sharingan showing.)behaver


	2. Why he hated Diplomacy

Why he hated Diplomacy

"Sensei? Who's he?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked down at the most vocal of his three young students, the white haired boy Jiraiya. Glancing over to where the boy was indicating, Hiruzen's expression immediately turned sour upon seeing the dark haired man standing across the busy street.

Not wanting to show his anger of the black haired man to his pupil, Hiruzen bit back his cutting remarks he was thinking of saying about the man and said, "That man is Uchiha Danzou, the current head of Black Ops."

Orochimaru spoke up next, "Why does he hate you, Sensei?"

Hiruzen closed his eyes in pain as he remembered that fateful night.

_Rain. It wouldn't let up. It just kept falling, droplet after droplet after droplet. Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip. There was no end to the rain._

_A fifteen year old Hiruzen looked on in shock at the scene before him. The short haired Danzou was kneeling, panting in the obvious effort to stay awake, blood seeping down from the wounded left eye._

_The rain wouldn't end. It battered against any resistance with a seemingly endless force, washing away the warmth of life away in its endless barrage. It just wouldn't stop raining. _

_The bodies of Danzou's two best friends and teammates lay on the ground. One was Uchiha Obito, his elder relative, and the person he admired above all others. He was dead. The other was a beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair. Her name was Uchiha Mihiro, and she was Danzou's betrothed. She was alive, but barely. However, it was painfully obvious that she would never be a ninja again._

_Next to the bodies of Danzou's teammates laid the corpse of the diplomat from the Fire country that had been trying to broker a treaty of peace between the nations of Fire and Water. _

_However, what was truly shocking to Hiruzen was that it was his fault that this had happened. He had convinced the diplomat to try to go for peace instead of declaring war, he was the one who had recommended the team of Uchiha, he was the one who had left them alone to die while he went on a date with his girlfriend._

_And it was because of this that Hiruzen Sarutobi let Uchiha Danzou, son of Uchiha Madara, punch him square in the jaw._

Hiruzen gazed down at his three pupils with sad eyes as he answered the question, "I misplaced my priorities."

And that was why, thought Hiruzen, that Danzou had sworn off diplomacy as a viable solution for the future of the Leaf Village, and why he was trying to run for the position of Third Hokage against Hiruzen.

And as for why Hiruzen greatly disliked Danzou, one would need to look no further than the over the top arrogance Danzou seemed to exude, as only a Uchiha could.

------- ----------------------------- --------

FIN

AN: Yet another one-shot!

Oh yeah, by the way, this is kinda like an Au-ish collection of oneshots that deal with Danzou.


End file.
